Fumio's Mistake
by foxhunter45
Summary: Fumio longs for the touch of her husband Shusei, but the only person she can get that touch is through her son Kenta. Kenta/Fumio Oneshot Warning Incest,don't like don't read.


Fumio's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karin nor it's characters done by their creator. This a Fox edtion of Fumio's Mistake brought to you by Foxhunter45.**

**AN: There's a couple of things I want to ensure you before you start flaming me because I had my facts wrong. In the Manga version Shusei Usui is alive and in the anime version Shusei was never mentioned but a shadow that Kenta's mentioned whether he's dead or alive whatsoever. So as of now this is an AU where Shusei is mentioned here but committed suicide after getting Fumio pregnant at sixteen based on some knowledge I've learned from the anime version of Karin. another thing I'd like you to warn you is that the following contain's MAJOR Incest, yes that's right, Incest between a mother and her son. I'm crazy and dirty yeah well I want to have more Karin fics here so don't blame me if I'm a sicko I just write stories that come out of my head and put into writing.**

_"Shusei please don't leave me."_

_"I'm sorry Fumio-__chan__but I__ can't support you nor our child__ were just too young to take such a big responsibility."_

_"I CAN'T __TAKE CARE OF HIM__ ALONE I LOVE YOU!!!!"_

_"I'm sorry but I can't take this responsibility but can you promise me something Fumio?"_

_"Y-ye-yes?"_

_"Tell Kenta that his father died in a car accident ok?" Shusei took out a gun and pointed at his head and….._

_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"SHUUUUUUUUUUUSEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_……………………………………………………………._

Fumio awoke from the startling dream she has every time she thinks about her late husband Shusei Usui. Seventeen years has passed since his suicide and not a single moment was at peace for the young woman. At thirty-four she looks as if she was around her early twenties looking beautiful than most of the women in Japan, yet she turned to see her son sleeping peacefully in their shared futon in the middle of the night. Whenever she would stare at her son peacefully, it reminded her of how energetic and strong Shusei was when she was going out with him. Always confident in his work , class president, and loving boyfriend Fumio looks as if she was staring at her husband once again. Only this time, her husband looks like her son who was going out with Karin Maaka for seven months of love and excitement.

What startled her was their relationship as mother and son, with her son despising her since she's been depressed and doubtful of what she can do to survive together through thick and thin. That wasn't the case but another thing that involves something more than a relationship, which in some cases ended up in wrong circumstances.

Love

Love was what Fumio has been wanting ever since Shusei committed suicide, and never a day has she looked through those Photos of him and her together at a movie theater or making love in the bushes at the park. Whenever she saw Kenta, she was seeing a mirror image of her husband and it startled her so much to the core at this insane moment she looks at his eyes. Then again, there is a chance at feeling loved once again from his touch but she couldn't do it. As time the minutes passed her feelings of want and touch have begun to surface with the need to feel loved once again and the only person fill her is her only son, Kenta.

_'Should I? I mean he's my son and I would never do anything stupid to ruin my relationship with my beloved son_.' She moved closer and caressed his face, he's never been so peaceful in his life enjoying whatever he can to be with someone, start a family, and grow old and die together with the ones you love. The feeling of his face electrified her opening up desires of lust and the need to have sex, the kind of sex that makes them feel so dirty, yet so pleasurable. She hesitated, sex with her son? Such taboo in her case was out of the quest. In fact it was forbidden to have sex with your own flesh and blood and start an relationship with the person the lord has brought to earth thanks to seventeen year old girl and her boyfriend.

She didn't care, but she wants to feel the love that desires a lot of attention so much that she's willing to force her son to fuck her senselessly till she came and that, was about to happen. She got up and stood right before the sleeping kenta, took off her clothes leaving her self in all her glory as she bent down and caressed his face and began kissing him. Even though he was sleeping Fumio could still feel the need to French kiss her son over and over again as lust took over her mind setting her eyes on her own son. The Mother then took off his undershirt revealing a well toned chest and a four pack to accomadate her prize.

While she was busy the sleeping Kenta awoke to his own mother sucking on his neck giving him a hicky as her lips began trailing down his body.

"Okaa-san what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Kenta but I needed this for just one night just to feel touched once again." She said.

But Okaa-san this isn't right were mother and son we shouldn-ooffhhmmmphhhh…" Fumio silenced her son with a deep kiss. At first he was trying to break away from the kiss knowing full well that it was the ultimate betrayal to Karin if she ever found out that he was having sex with his own mother. He couldn't hold it and gave in to the kiss brought by his mother.

"Okaa-san…"

"Shhhh, it's alright Kenta-kun your Okaa-san will take of the rest as long you satisfy me."

Fumio began giving butterfly kisses to his body till she got down on him and began removing his shorts revealing her prize. Kenta's manhood stood proud as the young mother looked at it like the rod was her food. She hungered down on his manhood sucking on her son's goods leaving Kenta moaning with pleasure, as far as his case since he was about to have sex with his mother. She massaged his balls while sucking on his rod while deepthroating it, though she could've waited for Kenta to give her pleasure she wanted to end this as soon as she can.

"Okaa-san I'm gonna, I'M GONNA!!!!!" He couldn't hold it and he exploded with the results looking sticky.

There you have it, Kenta came for his mother and instead of being proud like all men he was ashamed. Ashamed at the fact that he came for his mother instead of Karin, who was suppose to be his first time with but instead it was his mother; Fumio Usui who he was born from out of her womb.

"Your so naughty Kenta, now its your turn to have fun."

He didn't have a choice he went up to her and gave her a brief kiss before attacking her decent breasts with his mouth. Though her boobs were big they were nothing compared to Karin since he first saw her naked at a waterpark date. Once he was through he went down on his mother's womanhood and started giving her the time of her life.

Kenta sucked, liked, and tongue-fucked his mother with the best of his abilities while Fumio was driven insane at how sensitive her son's tongue is in her womanhood and how unbearable the pleasure is from eluding her body; at the same time the young Usui felt dirty for even doing to his mother of all people instead, he should be licking his girlfriend Karin.

The even was short lived as the mother exploded sending her juices to her son's mouth. Surprising enough that he was taking most if it in his mouth, feeling the taste of disgust and bittersweet regret that kenta despised so much of, at the same time regret. Fumio got up and pushed kenta on the ground, she laid down on her son with her back facing his chest, grabbing his arms wrapping around her waist and grabbing his manhood and stick near her entrance.

"I'm sorry Kenta."

She stuck his manhood in making her moan in pleasure and began pumping herself in and out of his manhood, with Kenta in a daze he was confused on how much of this could happen. His mother taking advantage of him was so wrong yet it mysteriously got him horny at the sight of fucking his mother, he felt the rhythm his mother was in and decided to increase his pace fucking her at a faster speed and harder at the same time.

"OOHHHHHHHHH KENTA OH KAMI FASTER FASTER FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He did just as she told him; tighten his grip on his mother's waist and fucked her faster. Fumio then wrapped one arm around Kenta's head and began French-kissing him as he was fucking her fast, though the kiss wasn't mutual it was the sign of lust that clouded their minds and hearts. Kenta couldn't hold it much longer, he was about to pull out but his mother scratched his neck.

"Don't pull out please, I need this more than you do!" she yelled, panting as slammed hard on her son's manhood getting more pleasure out of fucking her son.

Kenta tried to pull out but to no avail, he was lost in lust and couldn't dig out of there. Though he wanted to pull out but instead, gave his all and began to fuck her like all rabbits do in mating. As he was about to climax Kenta heard the one word that he dreaded this most.

"SHUSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then one word that broke his heart was the name his mother never though she heard: his father. After climaxing inside her all he could think about was his guilt and his punishment. Kenta Usui fucked his mother for the first time in his life, instead of giving his first to Karin Maaka his first was taken by his own mother who used him for pleasure. The kind of pleasure that someone hated so much it would bring the desire to kill the person who used them because of their selfless desires of lust.

'_My own Kaa-san used me to satisfy her own desires, and now that I got her pregnant what am I going to do.'_ Kenta took his manhood of his mother and began to push his mother off of him after his midnight sexcapades with his mother. A lot of things were running in his mind: the fact that he got his mother pregnant because she seduced him, the ultimate betrayal of his girlfriend Karin Maaka, the guilt that he would face once word finds out that he was committing an incestral relationship with his mother without even knowing it.

The next mourning……………….

Fumio awoke feeling dizzy and sticky, it wasn't until she realized that she was naked herself and that right next to her was her son: Kenta Usui naked as well.

'_Oh my god, did I really…'_ she went to the bathroom to find that her womanhood was sticky, she stuck two fingers inside her womanood onlyt find semen inside her giving the message that she indeed fucked her son and was now pregnant. Tears burst of her eyes as she slumped to floor crying, moments of what happened last night began to resurface as she realized her mistake that happened.

_'I had sex with my flesh and blood, oh dear Kami what have I done!!!'_ she got up and went back to the room and saw Kenta staring at her with regret. She wasn't the only who felt this as she seduced him and gave him the idea that he betrayed Karin by sleeping with her.

"Okaa-san I…." he was about to speak till Fumio embraced the still naked Kenta crying on his chest as she let everything out and all her agony and pain that she's been keeping for so long yet, what remains are the future.

"Kenta I'm so sorry, I never wanted to use you but.. but..." she was about to say she was sorry till Kenta kissed her with all his heart as he embraced her with all his might.

THough what seems to be wrong was going to get worse in the future, A mother-son Relationship wouldn't work out in anyway and Kenta knew it as he was holding on to his mother. Yet the one thing he was worried the most was how Karin was going to react, better yet how was society going to handle this as Kenta carries a burden that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I'm so sorry...Karin."

**AN: I have no intention of making a sequel or an epilogue for this story, Why? well reason is because not alot of people visit the Karin fanfic site, second I don't want to make anymore angst stories since the one-shot was the beginning plot for tragedy and angst involving death, suicide, self-abuse and betrayal. I say this because this story lead me to alot of ideas of a sequel or another chapter and the finale of this story. Hope you enjoyed the story, don't flame me because you choose not to read the warning. I appreciate reviews and comments on my story as of my other story I'll update it next month.**


End file.
